


Make s Move

by StarRoseColors



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Kisses, M/M, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Wukong takes a bold step. Tripitaka takes another.
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Make s Move

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand and a hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.

Tripitaka almost slammed the door shut on Wukong’s face, heat rushing through him. “Well, um…good night?” the monkey called awkwardly from the other side. As if he hadn’t taken a bold move.

“Good night, Wukong.” the monk called, trying his best to sound calm. It didn’t work- his voice came out in a squeak. He marched away from the door, sitting on the bed. 

He grabbed the pillow and screeched into it.

His thoughts bothered him for the rest of the night, unable to get any sleep.

It was made much worst the next day when Tripitaka felt himself getting sleepier when meditating…only to sleepily wake up in Wukong’s hold. “You gotta stop falling asleep in the woods, master.” the monkey said almost fondly.

“I’ll…make a note about that.”

Without a thought, Tripitaka kissed Wukong. It was barely a thought and could barely be called a true kiss- more of a cheek kiss, catching the edge of his mouth. “Good night.”

Wukong’s fur puffed up, but he didn’t stop walking to the campsite. “Night,” he said fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
